


We need to talk.

by moroo1234



Category: GOT7
Genre: Asshole Jackson, Child Choi Youngjae, Kid Fic, M/M, Mark and Jaebum are brothers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, but not really, older brother im jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Mark said he needed to talk to Jackson, and Jackson doesn't know what to think.





	We need to talk.

"We need to talk." Was all Mark told him on the phone,  
Talk. 

It could mean so many things, right? 

He's not gonna break up with him, isn't he? 

Oh god, he's gonna break up with him.

"I can hear your brain." Jinyoung put his book down, "what happened?"

"Mark said he needed to talk to me."

"Talk." Jinyoung repeated the word,

"Yes, talk."

"And you think he's gonna break up with you?" Jinyoung asked,

"Well, there's not any other option for let's talk!"

"Jackson!" Jinyoung called "this is Mark we're talking about, you love each other!"

"But what if it's not enough?" Jackson asked,

Jinyoung sighed "Then..we'll find you a hot new boyfriend."

Jackson threw a pillow at the man, he didn't want anyone other than Mark. Just Mark.

They met three months ago, Mark was working with Yugyeom, and when Jackson saw Mark for the first time...he couldn't get him out of his head.

So he begged. He sent flowers, and Mark wanted to say yes every time but something stopped him, until one day he finally said yes and Jackson almost jumped before he remembered he was in the middle of a store full of people, and he can't scream because he would get kicked out.

Their first date was amazing, it was a walk in the park, literally.

After Mark finished his shift, Jackson took him to the park, they got ice cream and laughed together until Mark looked at his clock and all of a sudden he got up and said he had to go back home.

Their second date was in a fancy restaurant, Jackson knew the owners and was able to get them a place, it was all smiles and giggles until, once again, Mark got nervous and said he had to go back home.

In their third date, Jackson already knew that he wanted to spend his life with this man.

They were watching some old movie, and Mark was laughing at some cheesy scene, and Jackson smiled because he knew he wants to hear that laugh for the rest of his life.

Jackson wanted Mark to spend the night at his house, but Mark said he had work early in the morning and practically ran out of the house.

"So," Jinyoung woke him from his thoughts "are you gonna talk to him?"

"Do I have to?"

"Jackson!" The older man scolded him, 

Jackson sighed, "fine. Ok." He took out his phone and texted to Mark on when they should meet, a minute later Mark came with a reply for him to come to his house right now.

"I'm going to his house." He informed Jinyoung,

"Good luck!" Jinyoung called after him,

Jackson almost walked into a pole. Twice. He was so nervous that Mark might break up with him because he doesn't know what he would do without this amazing man in his life.

A five-minute walk turned into fifteen minutes and before he noticed Jackson was standing in front of the house belong to his boyfriend. Maybe ex-boyfriend.

He knocked on the door, expecting Mark to open the door, and was taken aback when some stranger opened the door.

"Who are you?" Jackson asked,

The stranger grinned "I could ask the same thing."

"I'm Jackson, Mark's boyfriend."

"Jaebum." The man said, Mark never mentioned that name.

"Jae?" He heard Mark's voice "who's at the door?"

"Hi." Jackson said, he couldn't think of another word to add, and honestly, he didn't want to say anything.

"Oh, Jacks...I didn't think you'd come..Jae, can we get a moment?"

"Don't do something I wouldn't do." Jaebum grinned before walking toward that stairs,

"You're cheating on me?" Jackson asked quietly,

But not quite enough.

"In your dreams, idiot." Jaebum said, "I'm his brother."

"Oh." Jackson said, good one, Jackson.

Jaebum turned to Mark "You sure you want that one?" 

"Jae!" Mark called,

"Fine, fine." Jaebum threw his hands in the air "I'm gonna go check on Youngjae."

"So...brother?" Jackson asked,

"Older brother, yes, he wasn't supposed to be here," Mark explained,

"No, it's ok, I'm just the only person stupid enough to think you'd cheat on me with your brother." 

Mark laughed quietly, usually, Mark had the loudest laugh, and Jackson loved that, but this time he was quiet, and Jackson didn't know why.

"With all fairness, I did say I wanted to talk." 

"Yeah, what was that about?" Jackson questioned,

Mark looked at him for a moment before speaking again "come with me." Mark grabbed his hand and pulled the man after him, Jackson followed him up the stairs without speaking.

They walked until they got to the door of a blue room, full of toys and a toddler bed.

Jaebum was sitting on the floor, a little boy next to him, who was now very concentrated on the shapes in front of him.

"Nephew?" Jackson asked,

Mark picked up the little kid "Jackson, I want you to meet my son, Youngjae."

Jackson tried to speak, but no words came out, this was not what he expected.

"I..I need to go," Jackson said, he ran down the stairs, followed by Mark, he opened the door and left the house as quick as he could.

"And that's another one down." Mark laughed sadly, "I really thought he would be ok with this, you know?"

"It's not your fault, Mark..he's an idiot." Jaebum hugged his little brother, taking his nephew from him before going back to his room.

Jackson walked into his house, he had so many thoughts in his head- Mark had a kid? He was a dad?! Since when?!

The little boy in Mark's hands looked no more than maybe two or three years old.

So that's why Mark wanted to talk?

"So?" Jinyoung asked,

"He has a fricking kid!" Was all Jackson could say "a kid, Jinyoung! Who hides such thing?!"

"Mark, apparently."

"A kid!" Jackson yelled again,

"What kid?" Yugyeom walked into the room,

"You! You knew Mark had a kid?!" Jackson yelled,

"No! I mean, he said the name Youngjae a lot but I thought it was his nephew!"

"Well, it's his son!" Jackson yelled, "and now our relationship is ruined, so thank you!"

Yugyeom opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say any word, Jackson walked to his room and closed the door.

It's been a week later and Jackson still didn't respond to Mark's texts.

He can't date a man with a kid! 

The kid has a mom, who probably won't be happy about some random man in her son's life, and what if he hates him? He didn't ask for a step-dad.

"Where is he?!" Jackson heard someone yell out of his room, he opened the door to see Jinyoung trying to calm Jaebum.

"You!" Jaebum yelled,

"No- nononono!" Jinyoung yelled, he stood between both men, trying to make sure his best friend stays alive.

"You broke my little brother's heart!" Jaebum yelled,

Jackson was now backed up to the wall and did not like it at all. "He's the one with the kid!"

Jaebum looked like he was about to blow up before he walked back "You know, Mark dated men before you, and he will date men after you, I just don't understand why he's so heartbroken over a man like you!" He spat.

"Your brother was the one who didn't tell me that he has a kid!" Jackson yelled back "remember that?"

"God, you're an idiot! Of course he wouldn't tell you! Look at how you reacted!"

"Look, I love Mark, but-"

"But what, Jackson!?"

"But I can't date a man with a kid! Who probably has a mom and I'm some random man in his life!"

"Oh my god, you're so stupid." Jinyoung finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"Thanks, Jinyoung, I love you, too."

Jinyoung sighed "I'll make us some tea, then we can talk, so please, don't kill each other, ok?"

Jaebum and Jackson's eyes were still staring at each other, "No promises." Jaebum said,

Good enough.

Ten minutes later Jinyoung set three cups on the table, he sat between Jaebum and Jackson, his best friend might be stupid, but he can't let him die.

"Youngjae's mom is not in the picture." Jaebum explained, "she was some girl he met at a party..they started dating and..I just wish I could erase her from his memory."

"What did she do?" Jackson wondered,

"She was always so mean, probably cheated on him, as well..but whenever Mark tried to leave she would cry and beg, say she's sorry..and one day I get a phone call from Mark, he said he's gonna be a dad, I lost my mind." Jaebum took a sip from his tea before speaking again "I told him it's probably not even his kid, but Mark didn't care..he was so excited..and then Youngjae was born, but she never cared for him, Mark was the only one who cared about him..and one day someone knocks on my door, it's Mark, and he's crying because that bitch ran away with some asshole, saying she never wanted to see Mark or the kid."

Jackson was speechless, Mark never told him that. 

And now he knows why.

"So..he lived with me for a couple of months, until he found a new place, a new job.."

"The job he has with Yugyeom." Jackson pointed out,

"Yeah, that." Jaebum agreed "Mark started dating again when Youngjae was one, every person he dated so far was great until they found out he has a kid..and it was ok until he met you. I've never seen him so in love."

"He's in love with me?" Jackson asked softly,

"Yeah," Jaebum said,

"And I ruined it." Jackson said to himself "oh my god, I thought I was doing him a favor!"

"You're not," Jaebum said,

"Then what should I do?" Jackson asked,

Jinyoung looked at him almost in surprise, "You go there, and you fix it."

"I'll stay here with Jinyoung." Jaebum looked at the other man,

"You two? Wa- never mind, ok, thank you!" Jackson said before leaving the house, he practiced his word the whole way- I'm sorry, I was an idiot, please take me back.

"Jaebum, I to-" Mark's words got stuck in his throat when he opened the door and saw it wasn't his brother, but Jackson.

"I'm sorry, I was an idiot, please take me back," Jackson said,

"What?"

Jackson walked into the house, Youngjae was on the couch, watching some weird tv show for kids.

"I got scared, and I ran away..you're a dad, and that doesn't change anything..I love you, like, really love you."

"I love you, too." Mark said softly,

"Please take me back? I promise I'll be the best dad for Youngjae."

"You had me at please."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
I'm sorry there's no Bambam in this story, but if I ever get around to write another chapter for this I already have a part for him in mind, but I hope you still like it! <3


End file.
